Lifestory of Maddie Fenton
by SigneTheSlaske
Summary: I made this fanfiction, build up at how Maddie Fenton life maybe are... I had always found her a interesting in person, and I thought we got too little information about her in Danny Phantom.  Nickelodeon, not mine.  I have bad grammar, please correct me!
1. Broken nose

**Life story of Maddie Fenton, chapter 1**

Once, there was a little girl that was packing her stuff. Her parents told her, that they should move into a new place. The little girl didn't wanted to, since the little girl had friends… well, only one friend, but still a friend. Maybe not a human, that could answer your questions, but a horse. At least, it was still a friend to the little girl. Maybe not their horse, so she could fit, ride or just play with, it were the neighbors, but still a friend. She had a lovely forest all around her house and fields and she felt happy here. The little girl didn't want to move into the city. But the parents got new jobs, and little girl didn't want to complain about it. The little girl just packs her stuff in silence. Little girl were named Madeline. Madeline is me.

Well, it started that I was at the school. I was never asked if I wanted to play by the other kids. Only some few times. "Do you want to play dolls with me Madeline?" But there I just regretted. "Dolls are boring… can't we play that we are ghosts?" All the girls though I were strange, and maybe I was. I wasn't the type that wanted to play dolls. "Do you want to play with the jump rope?" One once asked me. That's where the chances started. I said yes, because I thought it looked funny, all the time I had watched from the bench. So I joined them, fearless. The first of the girls weren't that good and fast get mad when they failed, because then it should be the next person's turn. They wanted to stay there for long, shine and rule the jumping rope. The next ones were better thought. Then it was my turn…

I jumped, and jumped, and jumped. I had never been good at playing with dolls, but this found me easy and fun! "Can't you make yourself a bit bad, so we can have a chance Madeline?" But I couldn't. I wanted to, but I had always learned to do my best, and that's what I did. "That's not fair, we want to try too!" And they started to make it faster, but I just jumped. I jumped in my own world, only thinking about 1, 2, jump, 1, 2, jump! In the end they started to get very mad, and swung the rope faster and faster. It started to be very harsh, and I could feel that my shoes were started to attack my feet. I suddenly felled out of my counting world. "Not so fast!" I complained, but they just stayed swinging the rope. "Then you shouldn't have swank with your stupid talent redhead!" My legs started to hurt and as every other child, I didn't want to play it anymore if it hurt. "Okay, I'll stop now if you just stop the rope." But they were probably still mad at me for 'swanking', and didn't want to stop. I just keep jumping. "Stop, it isn't funny anymore!" I complained again, but no one listen. At last I couldn't make myself jump anymore, and I chose to stand still. Unfortunately they swung so fast, that when the rope struck my leg, I felled forward and my nose was the first thing that landed at the ground. The school bells rang, and everyone ran inside. I was lying at the ground, crying because of my bleeding nose. But no one did hear, or wanted to care. In the end I walked into the classroom. I didn't face the teacher, and he shouted at me for coming so late, and hit my cheek. Then he suddenly shuttered, as he looked at his bloody hand. "Sorry… but I think I broke my nose Mr. Dawn…"

"The doctor said that your nose maybe would tilt slightly upwards." I tried to smile proud to my daddy. All I ever wanted thought, was to make him and my mom proud of me, and I learned it helped to act proud too. "It doesn't matter daddy, so long it's only for some weeks." I giggled to them. Then they looked at each other, and it all became quiet. At least he sighed. Sighed on that way I knew, that this what he were going to say, never would never going to be good. "It's would also be a bit tilt after it healed Madeline…" I looked into my dad's eyes. I have never understand, how he could get purple eyes… but I had inherited them anyway. I just found them a bit unreal. Sometimes I wondered, if he maybe were from outer space or something. My mom stood up beside my dad. She was always so positive. Even there, she just smiled and patted my head. "But it's only going to be a little bit honey. And I think it would look charming at you!" My dad nodded. "Yeah, you mom is right, it's only a little bit. No one would probably even see it. And no one will know how your nose normally looked like…" I tilted my head. "Looked..?" Then my parents told we should move into the city. My face became pale.


	2. Drain from changes

And I thought it was horrible. "But what about Pinata? I promised her to give her grass everyday!" I shouted in angst. "Madeline, the horse cannot understand you, and you need some more friends…and real friends."Said my dad, while holding my hand. I pulled back my hand, to make him let go. "If I move into another place, I don't have any friends! No friends at all!" I cried.

First they said that we stayed. Days later they told me, they got jobs up there, and I didn't wanted to disappoint them again. I was afraid of they were disappointed enough for their daughter with the strange nose…

So I packed my stuff, said farewell to Pinata, and drove away with my parents. I wanted to stay so badly at that time. The city wasn't even beautiful, there weren't many trees, and I just found it scary. Mostly scary thing is that some of the houses were so tall and everything was so new for me. "About some days you'll love it! There aren't long between the neighbors and the shops, and…" I didn't listen to the rest of my mom positive talk. I just wanted to go home to Pinata. Home to my friend. This weren't my home and would never be.

In the summer holiday, my parents always tried to get me outside so I could play with the other children, but I didn't wanted to. I knew 'playing with other kids' always meant 'looking at the other kids playing'. The only one I wanted to be with was Pinata. She probably missed me. One day they nearly threw me out, to play with the other children. Like they could force me, having fun. But so soon that they weren't looking, I tried to run home. Not to this plate my parents called home, but my real home. I knew it was very far away, but I had to return to Pinata, missed me and I really missed her. It started to rain, but I stayed running. Even when I couldn't run anymore, I stayed running, running like if I stopped, a rope would hit my leg and I'll get my nose hurt again. But after have ran 5 kilometers, I stopped anyway. Well, I slipped in the mud and chase to stop there. I felt anyway, when I didn't stop. When would I stop falling then? I kept falling, falling, falling…

A car stopped few meters away from me, and a lady ran out. First I thought it was my mom, and I stood up to run away again. But it wasn't her, and it didn't even look like her. "You'll get a cold in this weather! And how is it you look? Where are your parents? No that can wait for now, get inside , come!" Then she carried me over to the car, took a carpet out of the trunk, placed it at the backseat, and then makes me take a seat on it and toke the seat belt on me. I wasn't afraid of the stranger for some reason. Actually, I normal only was afraid of new places. New faces didn't said me anything.

"Who is it mom?" A boy asked beside me. "My name is Madeli… achoo!" The little boy took a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Bless you Maddie." I were about to correct him, but I realized that it didn't matter. He would probably never say that name again. "So, Maddie… "His probably mom asked. "Where is your home?" I chewed a bit at the question, and there followed silence, before I answered. "Do you mean were my home is, or where I am forced to live..?"

I drove to their home with them, and I and the boy walked into his room while his mom was calling my parents. Luckily, numbers was one of the few things I were good at remembering. I found this boy funny to look at. Not because he was ugly, but his hair were black with some brighter stripes, and then it bristled upwards. We both were shy to each other, and didn't say a lot. I was accustomed that it was me that was shy to the other person, but here we were both shy. It made me somehow a bit braver. "What is your name?" The boy looked up, and seems to be a bit braver too. "My name is Vladimir." I started giggling. The boy just stood front of me, and looked like a big questioned. "I never heard the name before, but I think it's cute!" In real, I thought it was strange too, but I couldn't make myself to say that. But the word cute made Vladimir blush. "My mom also though that, that's why she called me that…" I found this guy so funny, and the funniest part was that he even didn't tried at all. He was funny by natural. He just looked puzzled when I laughed more!


	3. Vladimir Masters

Vladimir's mom walked in and told me, that my parents were on their way. "How did you come so far away from your home in so short time?" she asked surprised. "Well…" I said, and scratch my neck. "I sort of… ran the whole way." She stared at me in some seconds, until she walked out again, while she whispered 'okay' or something like that. When I looked at Vladimir, he stared too, but looked away when he saw, that I stared him back. "What school are you on?" I asked curious. I didn't knew if it actually was a friendship we were touching… but I just wanted to talk him, and couldn't find anything better to ask about. We found out that he was on the same school I should start on. Well, then I knew one when I should start at least… "Why are you wearing bandage on your nose?" He suddenly asked. I was too embarrassed to tell what real happened. So I used the same excuse, as I had used on other persons. "It's so I won't sniff ghosts, so they would control my brain!" I said, while making some facts with the hands. Then I actually though about, that I really said that to him. Just when I am close to get a friend; I made myself totally stupid in front of him! Of course he thought about the same thing as other people. Ghosts didn't exist… "Really? I knew there were ghosts!" Vladimir suddenly said happily. "I am sure I have seen one, but my parents didn't believed me! Have you ever seen one too?" I didn't expect that from his side. But I could be happy for his interest. We talked and talked, and I didn't not realize that the time didn't fit together with how long time it would take my parents to come over. But we really talked about a lot of things!

"What is your after name?", "Mine is Fletcher, what is yours?", "My name is Vladimir Masters!", "No, you must be kidding me?", "I don't! My name is Vladimir Masters!", "That is so awesome! The Master Vladimir, tatatataaah!"

"What is your favorite colour Maddie?", "I love the colour blue!", "But that's a boy colour!", "You are wearing a yellow t-shirt, isn't that called a girl colour too?", "Uh, I guess your right…"

"A horse as a friend? That is strange.", "I know, but she lived not so far away and she always followed me next to the heck on my way home!", "That's awesome! I wish I had a horse like that. What was her name?"; "I called her Pinata, even that her owners were sure about her name was Helga!", "Oh…"

"No, I do never wear dresses!", "Sorry Vladimir, that was a ridiculous question.", "It was! What about you? Dresses?", "I wear it sometimes, but it's mostly to make my parents proud. Normally I won't do it."

"Funny, it's just different with me! I don't like to play with cars like other boys, I always wished to play with dolls.", "Why that? I think it's boring.", "In car game people get so aggressive, and I think dolls are cute!", "I never thinked about dolls like that… Maybe we could play with dolls and cars together one day!"; "It could be fun to see how that is."

"Do you believe in God Vladimir?", "Heaven sucks. Ghosts rocks." , "Haha!", "What is so fun?"

We talked for hours! In the end, my mom came in, and said that I could play more with Vladimir another day. My mom actually has heard that I got my first 'human' friend, I didn't want to disturb us, and so my parents and his mom have turned out friends too.

Well, it didn't change that we got a serious talk when we went home, and dangerous it is to drive home with strangers, and now, look at my cloth how dirty it was, and so on. You know, parent thing. I really wanted to be together with Vladimir the next days, but sadly I got sick, so my parents wouldn't let me. Until we found out that I had transmitted him, and then we could be sick together at my home. We couldn't do much than sleep, but I really enjoyed it. Sometimes I walked over to him, and then cuddle up at each other and talked. It were also there, I gave him the nickname Vlad, since I found it a lot easier to say than Vladimir. "Do you often get sick Maddie?" He asked me once. I have already for long time ago forgot that my name really not was Maddie. It was like a new name to me. "I am actually pretty tough not to be sick. I am only getting sick at the wrong moments. Like Christmas night, I am always sick there! What about you?" he sniffled a little and looked away. "I often stay at home, so I don't get sick so much… but I can easily get it under the wrong conditions." He said and sniffled again. "And when I get sick, I often get very sick." Like he said… I couldn't play with him the next days after I got fresh, because he still was sick. It was very strange to miss a person more than Pinata, when it was most long time ago I had saw her than Vlad. But I did missed Vlad a lot. And I didn't saw him rest of the holiday. Sometimes it was something with the parents or else was it the neighbors that wanted to visit us, that made it impossible. There were always anything wrong.


	4. Lost and Stranger

It was three days left, until the holiday would end. My mom called my name and said that Vlad was in the telephone and he wanted to talk to me. I ran to the telephone. "It's Maddie!" I said out in the air. My parents looked puzzled on me, probably because I hadn't told them about the nickname. "Hello, you there..?" I said again in the phone. No one answered. But for some reasons I knew he was there in the other end of the line. "It's nice of you to call me. I really missed talking to you… are you exited of the first school day? It's pretty soon! I don't know how you feel about it, but I think its strange moving up to 1th grade. Don't you think so?" The next following answer was dood, dood, dood, dood. Like a backing truck. I didn't know why he did it, but it made me really sad and angry. I just sat down in my room again, and trying to paint Pinata, to think more about her instead, but the horse always got a little curly hair, that pointed upwards… Why did he just ignore me? Didn't he want to talk?

The clock was about 4 when I finally realized, that I couldn't sleep. I had used all my time, only looking at the ceiling. I needed to talk to Vlad, needed to know why he didn't answer me. I took my cloth on, and walked out of the door without my parents realized it. They were too deep in sleep. Then I actually ran away, to try finding Vlad's house. Try to remember what direction the car took the way home. But after I ran about an hour, I realized that I was lost. I was scared about new places, and now that I were alone, it was really bad with my braveness. I walked around in circles and didn't know what to do. I thought about asking someone in one of the houses, but they would probably just call my parents. Then they will come and pick me up and I wouldn't talk to Vlad.

Then there were this strange man. He had a long coat, and long beard, and black sunglasses so I couldn't see his eyes. His shoes were long too, and he had a hat on. He walked over to me, and asked what I were looking after. "I am just trying to find my friend." I said quietly. That man made me sort of scared. "What is his name, young lady?" I looked down at the ground. Even that he had sunglasses on, it felled like his eyes were burning into me. "His name is Vlad Masters… why do you want to know?" The old man patted my head while he was grinning. "I know where that boy is… follow me, and I'll show you were he is." He really freaked me out. Normally I wasn't scared of strangers, but I really didn't like this man. "My mom always tells me, that I may not walk with strangers… I can find the way by myself, thank you." Then he picked me up. It felled like my heart were in my throat. "Don't be so afraid of me. I am not as dangerous as I look like." He said, and started to walk in the left direction. I suddenly felled like I were exploding. Why couldn't he understand, that a no was a no? I screamed no, right up in his face, smacked him, and jumped out of his arms. Then I was running in the right direction and I ran and I ran, until I saw the house I knew. The Masters house.

Fast as lighting I runned over to his door, and start to knock it, nearly aggressive. When they didn't open the first thirty seconds, I walked in anyway and closed the door behind me. I sat down by the door, gasping and still shaking. "Oh… hey Maddie. What are you doing here this early?" I faced Vlad. He looked pretty surprised, nearly terrified. He was still in his pajamas and fluffy slippers. "Why…" I gasped."Why didn't you answer me yesterday Vlad..?" he walked over and sat down beside me and put his hand softly on my shoulder. "Our phone did break. I could hear you, but it listened like you couldn't hear me. All I could do was listening to your voice, until it didn't work either. I tried to call you again, but I couldn't." I looked at him. All that time I were afraid that he didn't wanted to be my friends anymore… then it just was the phone, there was problems with, not our relationship. I sighed happily, and lay my head tired on his shoulder. "I thought you hated me, and didn't want to answer." There was quite for awhile, until he hugged me. The only persons that have hugged me before, was my parents and my grandmother, before she died. It was sort of strange in the start, but I fast started to like it, and hugged him back. "If I just had knew you earlier." I was thinking to myself. It was so good to have a real friend and with all my heart, I just wished now that I would keep him forever.


	5. Explanation

"Hi Maddie! What are you doing here?" His mom yawned, when she came to the entrance. I felled sort of embarrassed because of the misunderstanding with Vlad, so I didn't wanted to answer the question. I just answered her with another. "Do you know who the man is..?" I said, and pointed at the door. She opened the door, but the man that were grabbing me, was gone. "He was there right before." I mumbled annoyed. "Long beard and coat, then he got sunglasses, and…"

After I had described him, her face turned out really pale. "It listens like… but it can't be…" She mumbled. I and Vlad just started to look curious at her. Especially I was swallowed in curiousness. "Who is it?" I asked again. "Yeah mom, who?" Vlad begged with me. But she only shaking her head, and didn't want to tell us. "No, no, no, no. I am not going to tell you stories that may give you nightmares. Maybe I am just wrong anyway." She said, and walked into the kitchen. Vlad followed her begging, while I took my shoes off. "We are not that scared of everything, are we Maddie?" I took my last shoe off and runned inside."Sure we aren't! It's not fair that you say you know it, and then don't want to us it!" Well… when I was at that age, I really forgot my manners, when I was curious. Curious to me, was stubbornness.

Vlad's mom made some funny facts with the hands. "But then you shouldn't tell your parents! Because the story is scary! Especially for small kids!" I think that her funny facts were trying to make it all scary. I just thought it looked silly. But Vlad just rolled his eyes blushing. "Get to the case mom! Who is the older man?" Vlad's mom coughed a little, and sat down on the floor. "Sit down children and listen."

"Once, this man lived in our neighborhood. It was before your time Vladimir, and before mine! He used to kidnap young adults and children, in every kind of ways! The kids were never founded again, but the parents knew it were him that did make all their precious disappear! So one day, they burned his house down… but found the kids together with him in the ash. The truth was, sadly, that this man just was very lonely. Now I guess he is trying to find children that may look alike…" And there she ended. Just like that. "How old is he then?" I ask curiously again. If he were before Vlad, and his mom, then... "I don't know… 120?" She shuddered. I didn't know if I should trust her or if she just tried to make a scare on us for fun. 120? People can't turn that old! Or can they? "It's listen weird mom. People can't be that old… is he a ghost then?" Vlad suddenly asked. It felt like a cold vein stream throw my little breast, when he said that word. His mom sighed. "Hun, I had already told you that ghosts don't exist! And I still think that! But if I didn't know better, I would say he was… Oh well, Maddie, should I try getting your home again, or do you want to eat breakfast with us?"

We walked into Vlad's room, and were quiet in pretty long time. Ten minutes I think, if not more. "Vlad..?" I got his attention, and he stared back at me. "Do you think it was a ghost? Could I have been kidnapped by a ghost?" I said with fear in my voice. That man really scared me, he really did. There had just been too much experience this morning; my little heart nearly couldn't bear it. But I didn't want to show it to him, what if he would be disappointed at me? "I don't think, I know it was. But I am sorry that my mom scared you!" Darn it, he had already figured. I blushed, and looked shy to the floor. "Really… she scared me too. What if there had happened anything to you? I swear, if I see him, I-I…" He wasn't even scared for his own healthy. He was just scared of me! "I… call someone! Yes I'll do!" I ran over hugged him closely, while I was giggling. "I love you!" I laughed happily. But when I let go of him, I saw his head was all red. So did my head turned red. "You know… as a friend … you're my best friend…." It was pretty awkward. Pretty, pretty awkward. But he seemed to take it nice either way. "I guess I love you too then… Maddie Fletcher."


	6. Little honey

Indeed the Vlad's mom's tale kept me up for the next night. The thought that haunted me too was, that the ghost lived… or after lived was Vlad were living… and he steals kids! And what other children may he try to steal down there? A very, very old man. In that evening, I promised myself, that one day I should hunt that ghost away from there and other ghosts that might hurt people other places on the earth. My told was written, it were my destiny!

The next day I was really exhausted. Haven't slept for two days, have slept badly for many days, and my legs were still tired after the long run. I actually felt a sleep over my own breakfast! "Madeline..? Madeline… MADDIE!" My mom poked me softly with her spoon. I raise my head up tired, with honey on my forehead. "Sorry mom, I first heard you the third time…" Not smart, but I guess I just were too tired to think? After my parents get stuffed me with breakfast and washed the honey away from my face and hair, we drove to the doctor and got the bandage off. I can still remember how much I pouted when I looked myself in the mirror. "My nose is all white, mom!" My mom didn't think it were so bad, of curse she didn't. "It's because it haven't got so much sun as the rest of your skin 'honey'!" And of curse she called me honey after the coincidence. I shouldn't have expected anything else from her side.

I slept nearly the whole day, but was fresh as ten wild horses again at the evening. "Don't eat your food so fast 'honey', you just get hiccups!" Now my dad started on my new nickname too. I swallowed my spaghetti, and answered fast again pouting. "My name is Mad *hic* die! Not honey! But if you act very *hic* nice to me, you can call me Mad *hic* eline!" They just laughed, while I was drinking my water to try stopping the hiccups. But in the end I laughed with them thought. But after some time, it all turned serious again. "Madeline, why do you keep running away from home every time there are something you aren't happy with..? " My dad asked, with a taste of anger. Nothing big, he didn't really looked mad, or said he was, there were just that little deeper tone in his voice, that told what I had done was wrong. I didn't answered, and just put my finger in the spaghetti nervously. "Don't play with the food dear…" My mom said to me quietly, nearly whispering. I took my finger up again slowly. "Madeline, why?" My dad asked again. "Can't you just talk with us about it?" I looked at my socks for some seconds, hiding my face in my short red hair. "I don't like telling you stuff like that. Because then we need to talk about it and then you tell me my reactions are wrong, but it won't change the way I see the things. It's a lot easier just running away from problems when they are there, because sometimes they are better when you get back then. "I eaten the rest of my food, nearly swallowing. "Can I go to my room now?"

Well, after I had brushed my teeth, got my pajamas on, and got told by my parents hundreds of times how much they loved me, I got to bed, finally. Sadly I couldn't sleep again, because I had my sleep in the day… and because I was so nervous about tomorrow. New place, new faces, everything was so strange to me! Slowly I stepped out of my bed, and sneaked through the cold floor. I opened the door to my parents' room really slowly and gently. They didn't waked up, actually my dad were snoring a little. The way they said they loved me still ran in my head, while I watched them sleep innocently. I steeped slowly and calm on the bed and snuggled into them. Normally I would never have even dreamed about doing that, I could sleep by myself! But… that night it was just more calming here. Here by my parents.


	7. First schoolday

(SigneTheSlaske: All right everyone, prepare for JACK FENTON D! But only for a short visit for now, so enjoy the time he is here! Cewt dumbass :3!... Allright, I might added a chapter more, even when I said I didn't wanted to ... But the idea's attacked me, glomped me, I had to write it down D:! Don't kill me xD)

First school day on the new school. It was both exited and terrified. My parents were with me, even though my dad said he had to leave soon in there. "Interesting if you find a lot of friends there, right?" My mom grinned while patting my head. I nod, but thought that she were crazy. I already had a friend, who needed more? Normal people probably. But I weren't normal at all. All my classmates had made me sure how weird I was. But the new school seems nice thought! It was a lot bigger than the old school I came from, but there weren't painting on the wall outside, only inside. I didn't felt any bad with that, actually I thought the red, light brown surrounding felt… comfortable.

My nose was still really pale beside my now browner skin, and my short hair was a mess, since I forgot to brush my hair. Nearly the whole time while we were walking the way over to the door, my dad kept complaining about it, while my mom tried to fix it for me. "You can't say that she doesn't look fresh with the curly hair dear… actually if I make it stand right, I think the curls fit her!" Of course she thought that, she thought everything fitted me. But for some reasons, it made me happy to hear that from my mom, and my dad became more calmed. Sometimes I could get pretty annoyed by my father's temper, what just made me pout and look even more like him. As always on big days, my mom made me wear that pink dress she loved, oh so much. Once it was her dress too, and she didn't want to trash it since. Sometimes I wondered, if she got happy because she emarginated herself in the dress, when I had it on.

As we walked in, I saw Vlad in my eye and couldn't help myself but glomp him so we both felt. He screamed like a little girl since he got a shock and blushed when he saw it were me and not a ghost. "Phew… y-you scared me Maddie." He said in embarrassment, but also in a truth open heart. I giggled as loud as young girls could do. "I am sorry Vlad, I was just happy to see you. I wanted to give you a surprise!" I said, while a huge smile overgrew my face. "And why are you blushing?" Vlad slightly blushed some more, while nearly turned all speechless. "Uh…" I giggled again, while letting him go and offering a hand. "Oh, it doesn't matter Vlad, it's just cute!" A bigger blush began to attack him, and he chided his face in his mom dresses, that just were laughing while looking at the whole show. I just didn't understand, what were so embarrassing to him. Were he embarrassed by me?

The clock rang, and I sat down in my chair. I got the table nearly front of the teacher, and Vlad's chair was just behind me. We started out by with a song I don't remember any longer, and then she began to tell the new pupils names. "This is Madeline Fletcher, right?" I nod shyly, as I nearly whispered. "But my nickname is Maddie… or honey if you ask my parents." The whole class laughed a little, while I found out the last thing I said might was weird, and dug my face embarrassed in my hands. There were about two more new pupils until the last came. I can still remember it clearly, and still giggle when I think about it. "My name is Fenton… JACK Fenton!" Never heard such a proud voice, but the whole class included me couldn't do anything but laugh at him. I looked over to him, as I stopped laughing. He was a bit taller than anyone the entire class, his hair was long and his stomach was thick. But the way he blushed at the laughing class and how sad he looked at the ground, made me feel really sorry for him… and I had been a part of it! Just when I knew how badly it felt like.


	8. Jack Fenton

(Sorry Vlad-lovers, less Vlad in this chapter, and more Jack. (He is still cute to me!) Hehe, I already made some grudge in Vlad =w=… and in that young age? This doesn't seem good. I guess I am going to write some more notes on the next chapters… or would it break? Tell me please, after all I public to enjoy the people out there, not only myself :*!)

The clock rang out and we had the first break. I felt sadly a bit more uncomfortable, since I realized that Vlad had other friends. Of course he had, what did I expected? I wasn't mad of him of, just extremely jealous in the end. I was too shy to walk over and talked to them, so I just walked around by myself, when I suddenly realized Jack on a bench. I still felt bad for the humiliation he had earlier, and wanted to say sorry to him. I didn't knew what to say or ask, so I just came to him randomly and sat beside him, without saying a word or shared a eye to eye moment. We sat in some moments, looking at the children, when he suddenly whined. I got terrible shocked, when he made that voice out of sudden. I guessed that he hasn't realized I sat there before now. We both said sorry in the same time, but we both laughed at the same time. "Sorry that I gave you a shock." I grinned. "Ah, you didn't shock me; I don't get that easily shocked!" He said with that proudly voice again. Weird, it really looked like a shock to me. Jack lightly blushed. "But eh… sorry that I gave you a shock with my shock… "Oh well, he admitted in the end, I guess. "It doesn't matter Jack, we all do mistakes sometimes! My mom says, that is part of being a human or something like that… And since you're a human as I guess, then its okay to make mistakes!" I thought I listened clever, but maybe it was too clever, because he looked extremely confused. His funny expression made me grin a little thought and made me send a big smile. Somehow he still acted proud. "Uh eh, of course. My mom tells me that to every evening… And I know EXACTLY what it means!" He lied, but for some reasons, I didn't cared.

There was a horrible awkward silence in some minutes. I wanted to say sorry to him, but I had no idea how I should put the words together. But the silence were too killing in some time, I just mumbled a sorry. I faced my shoes, while he was facing my hair. "Excuse me Ma… eh, Manny, Marie Ma… ". I inhaled and exhaled. "It's Maddie. And I said sorry… because I laughed at you in the class. I am so sorry Jack." I faced his face again, but there he faced his shoes again. "No matter Maddie. I am used to be the high spot of entertainment. I'm proud of it." He wasn't, I knew he wasn't at all. His face pouted on the cutest way and if I didn't knew better, I would say his sea blue eyes turned out more brightly. I just wanted to hug him, say to him that we two were perfect and the whole world just haven't realized yet. But the only thing I knew about him was his name, so I couldn't make myself to do it. But I insisted myself to say something to him anyway, that might were less mentally close. "I think you're awesome the way you stood with your name like that! The other just doesn't understand, and I laughed because it made me happy, not entertained! All right, maybe a little, but in the good way. I think you should stay like that, because one day people might understand! There are not many like you in the world and that's what makes you unique. It would be sad to lose that, won't you think?" While I was talking, it felt like I also was talking to myself. I actually had my arms wrapped around my stomach, without I really noticed. But I guess Jack noticed, because he suddenly laid one of his huge arms on my shoulders, and gave me sort of a side hug. "Thanks Maddie, I wish there was many of you! But I guess that also makes you unique?" I wanted to hug back, but I was all speechless. As a child I didn't really cared that he were that close, but that he just hold me and called me unique, without knowing me well, it were... Strange. But I liked it somehow.

As I just had been nearly held by this boy, I saw Vlad looking from the wall. He looked a bit jealous to me. I thought to myself, that it may were because I had forgotten to talk with him in the break. But there was not anything I could do now, because now the clock rang again and all the children ran in. I looked up at Jack in thirty seconds I think. "Ehem, Jack, the clock rang… maybe you should let go." He let go really fast, but I saw some small tears in his eyes. He had hidden something sensitive that I first realized now. But before I could say anything, he ran in, and the only thing I could do was to run after.


	9. Bye?

(Hey, I just wanted to say sorry if the story started to be boring… But if there happened anything crazy to that girl all the time, it would have been a bit unreal… don't you think? Well, I hope you think. But if you don't, then sorry. I promise it would become interesting again n_n! And then I want to warn that this chapter is going to be longer than the others chapters, INDEED!)

My parents had left me for long time ago, specially my dad nearly left when he had 'delivered' me. The next hours we just gained books and sang a song or two again. The next break was dinnertime and I pouted when I saw that I had forgotten my lunch bag. I didn't want that to break my day just because of such a little thing, so I told myself that I wasn't hungry and it worked, until the teacher walked over to me. "Were your lunch bag Maddie?" She asked calm. I blushed a little and looked at the table. "I am not hungry Mrs. Windom." I mumbled through my teeth. "But you have to eat something Maddie, so you will have enough energy for the rest of the day." She grinned and patted my head lightly. Why was she acting so nice? She wasn't my mom. But I had to admit that I had forgotten my lunch bag after that. But badly had I said it, before I felt a finger poked me on the shoulder. "M-Maddie, if you…" Vlad never ended the sentence, before Jack suddenly ran up to me, and placed a sandwich on my table. "You welcome!" He said proudly, and walked back to his table. There was someone that grinned at him, but this time he didn't looked like he cared. "Thanks Jack!" I called after him, with a big smile. He was acting so nice to me after we talked. "What were you about to say Vlad?" I asked, as I turned around on my chair to face him. He looked a little upset at his own lunch bag. "Nothing… I can't remember any longer." I didn't understood why he looked upset, and confused me that he had poked me if he had nothing to say. "Is there something wrong Vlad…?" He looked up at me, then back at his lunch bag while shaking his head a little. "No. I'm fine." He said quietly, and took the first bite of his food. I mumbled a, "Okay." then returned to my new sandwich. But it really annoyed me that there might was something wrong with Vlad and he didn't wanted to tell me.

After all, he turned happy through the days. It felt like I had a new guardian, because he always was making sure that he was by my side. He didn't talked to any of the other classmates like the first day, that confused me, but he also did make sure that I didn't talked to anyone either. He were trying to make a bubble around us, were nobody may come in. I were very happy to talking to my friend that much, but it did upset me a little that Jack were all by himself now. Why couldn't I just make everyone happy?

One day that he was sick, I chased to try talking a little to Jack again. He sat by the bench again as always, and I sat beside him again. But this time, I was making sure that he saw me, by waving at him. A huge (actually a bit silly) smile grew on his lips, that only made me smile more. "Why do you always sit here by yourself? Don't they want to play with you?" I asked pitying. He seems to enjoy such a little company as me, so I thought he might have a lot of fun if he just played with the other kids. He somehow reminded me of myself… "I don't know. They didn't ask, but it doesn't matter any longer." He sighed deeply. I got really surprised of the big proud Jack seem to just giving up. But the reason came fast. "Because I am moving school about few days anyway. I don't know why, my parents chosen it." I became a little sad for some reasons. He seems to be nice, and also seem to be one of the few persons in the world I could talk to. In the other line, his parents probably switched his school because he had told them that he didn't talked to anyone any longer and that thought gave me bad confidence. "I wish you good luck Jack. Is it far away from here?" I asked hoping, but Jack nodded a little. "But eh… It was nice to meet you Maddie! You had really made my time here a lot better, than… eh, if you weren't had been here. I think. After all I don't know, I haven't tried to be here without you were here, eh, I mean…" I couldn't do anything, but laugh at him. He did the same thing as Vlad did, he acted fun without he noticed. "I know what you mean, no worry!" I giggled, and for once he shrugged and sends a little grin thought. Then it all became quiet again in some time. I didn't knew if it just were me, but it were like the silence had its own language and just dragged us closer, not more far away from each other. "Maddie…?" He asked quietly suddenly. "Yeah?", "I just wanted to ask, if… if we still would be friends?" Still would be friends? He already had saw me as a friend! Well, I actually had saw him as a friend too, but he admitted it that fast. It made me smile thought. "Sure!" I answered after some seconds. "But… do you think we even would meet one day?" He said again, with a slight pout on his face. I didn't knew, I actually didn't have a clue. But I wanted to make him happy so badly. "You know what Jack? I PROMISE that we would meet one day! So I KNOW that we would meet one day!" I said stubbornly, as I was. "I don't know when or where, but I would make sure that we meet one day!", "And then we would still be friends..?", "Sure! Of course! Indeed!" I nearly shouted, with a huge smile. I must had looked a lot silly, but it made Jack smile even more than me. Maybe because his mouth were bigger, I don't know. "INDEED!" He shouted with me that just made me laugh. "INDEED!" I shouted back, and there I think we shouted indeed to each other again and again in a lot of time.


	10. Eyes of an Alien

(Sorry about it, but… this would be a shorter chapter, but… WOOHOOOH, I made the first zero :D! Chapter teen, hell yeah XD! Where did the guitar solo go? Oh well, chapter teen appears here, and eh… it's crappy. Sorry. But at least a bit cute, eh? Or not? Oh, you decision. I would just stop talking random now, lol sorry!)

Weekend! I had gained a lot of experience through the week, s I were happy that I could get some time to relax a little. I talked a lot to my parents what had happened, what I normally didn't do to them. But I was so happy here; I felt that I had to spread out the news. I didn't hope I were boring them or annoyed them, but I just had to talk with them about every detail that had happened. "I said look out Vlad, but he didn't saw the ladybird, so he stepped on it. He looked like he had bad confidence, it were just so cute! Then we buried the ladybird, and made a graveyard for it. We were kind of invited to play football once, but Vlad didn't wanted to, so we couldn't do that, but that were fine for me, because my foot actually were a bit hurt, so…" I think I might talk even more than my mom was used to do. I just couldn't stop myself! "Why not talk a little to your dad about that now honey? I am sure he would be interested to listen." My mom giggled while baking some bread. "I heard that!" My dad growled, and made my mom laugh. Now I bet it was me that was entertainment, without really trying.

Later in the afternoon, I crawled up to my dad's lap, while he was watching television. I studied his clear purple eyes, with his black bang repulsed. I found my dad beautiful, and understood why my mother had fallen in love with this man. "Daddy?" I asked. He mumbled something that I couldn't understand, but I took it as a yes. "Why do you have purple eyes? Is that normal?" He looked down at me, as he sends a little grin. "Honey, I have purple eyes because my dad had. And he had got it from his dad. That had gained it from his mom. It's just run in the family. But you're right, it isn't quite normal, is it? When I was at your age, I got bullied with it and they called me alien. It didn't changed the way I looked, and it didn't change that I was still proud of them. I think you should be proud at your eyes too, as I was at mine." He answered, as he patted my head.

"We are unique, right?" I asked with a huge smile. It made my dad laugh at little. "Yeah, we are! But if you look closely enough on every people, they are unique too! No one are like each other, even twins are different! They might act a lot like each other or look much like each other, but they would never be the same. That's why we should give all people around us respect.", "I also respect you a lot dad!", "And I respect you honey… Even though you can be a silly head and run away from home now and then.", "And I respect that you easily can get mad, because that's just how you are unique!" Then we both laughed, as he gave me a hug. Why wasn't he like this all the time? If he just were laughing and silly like that more often, I didn't though that it would matter with his angry reactions now and then. But I respected him.


	11. A promise and a slip

(Naaw, Jack D: ! Great that Vlad are there at least, right? Oh no, but what if he leave O.O? Do something Maddie D! And for everyone that read this… sorry for ending such an annoying part as this time ^^! Please don't kill me XD!)

The weekend disappeared too slowly, but Monday wasn't really better. "Mrs. Windom, were Jack? Did he already move to the new place?" I asked the teacher in the break. The answer was yes. It made me a bit upset, since I never really told him goodbye. Now I would never see that chubby sunshine again… oh wait, I promised that we would do. It made me a little more happy thought, but I knew that it would probably take long time before that would happen. I sat by the bench in the whole break because I missed him beside, but at least Vlad came over and made my day better. "Your okay Maddie? Something wrong?" I didn't answer him for some seconds, just stared down at my shoes. Then I looked up at him and starred to his sky blue eyes instead. "Promise you would never change school Vlad…" He looked cutely clueless and confused at me some seconds. "PROMISE!" I nearly commanded, from my stubbornness. It made Vlad looks nearly scared of me, and he made a corset on his tiny chest. "I promise, I swear, I-I… I could never make myself leaving you!" I nearly glomped him with a hug, that were close to made us both fall from the bench. He didn't say a word, but just patted my back with one hand and hugged me with the other. "Thanks Vladdie ~" A small pout could be heard from his side. "My name is Vlad!" I let him go with a giggle. "Sorry Vladdie!"

The following days were better. My parents might asked me once, if I maybe should try to gain other friends than Vlad, but we spend every break together anyway. We didn't really care about what other were telling us. Of course, there were some problems now and then. "Maddie are in love with Vlaaaaad!" A girl cheated me with once. "No I am not! Vlad, tell me I aren't!" When I looked back at him, his cheeks were redder than my hair, and there happened some seconds before he realized what I had said. "Ohm… she isn't. She isn't in love with me." He just mumbled. "See, that's what I said! We are just friends, right Vlad?" I asked Vlad again, this time he played with the ground with his left foot. "Yeah, right… we are just friends." He nearly only replied me, but I didn't cared. All I cared was that he agreed.

Clearly I remember, one day that there were some of the boys was bulling me, when Vlad were at the toilet. They stole my ball, and threw it up in the highest of the trees. "See if you can find that pale-nose!" They laughed and ran away. Even how high I jumped, I weren't even close to get it. There my little guardian ran out to me. "What is wrong Maddie?" I sniffled with a pout." Some from the bigger classes threw my ball all the way up there." Vlad turned his head up, nearly losing his under jaw. "How did they throw it up all the way there?" I sniffled again and blushed. Why did I have to be so heart softens when it only was about a ball? It wasn't my mom that was thrown up there. Vlad looked down at me with nearly more sorrowfully eyes than me, then back at the ball with a glare. "I... I will get it for you!" He said with a stubbornly voice, and started to crawl up in the tree. I looked up at him with a little pale face. "But Vlad, didn't you said from some days ago, that you were afraid of highs?" He didn't reply that, but actually started to walk faster up there.

It's like he had a new life mission; to save my ball… until it looked like he were going to slip, and a little girly scream came from him. "Be careful Vlad, I don't want you to fall!" Nearly all from my class began to stare at him, with those boys that had thrown my ball up there. Vlad wrapped his arms to the tree and his shoulders were shaken. "Don't look down Vlad!" One girl called. "You can do it scare pants!" A boy shouted. I send that boy a glare. "Like you could be brave enough to even try. I am proud of him that he even got that far!"I snarled, and it made Vlad stop for shaken in the second I said it. He began to crawl higher. "You don't have to Vlad, its okay!" I said worried. I really wanted my ball back, but I wanted more him to come back. Vlad looked down at me, shuddered, but slurked and tried to smile down at me. "I am nearly there; you don't have to worry Maddie! I will get your ball, I promised you that." And then he continued crawling. I didn't last too long, before he reached the ball and grabbed it. Until then, I never had seen his eyes glow with so much braveness. "I GOT IT! I ACTUALLY GOT IT MADDIE!" He shouted happy, and the other pupils started a clap salute for him. He threw the ball down, so I grabbed it. "That's great Vlad!" I send a huge smile again. "Now you just had to come down again!" Nearly as soon I said the words, he slipped.


	12. Angst

(Naaw, little Vlad got hurted D:! You can't say Maddie's and Vlad's life are boring o_o…. Oh well, Maddie's confidence is really low… BAH, I want to give her a hug so badly that it nearly hurts T.T! But when that had been said, I am sorry, this chapter won't be long. Please don't kill me c:)

"… VLAD!" I suddenly shouted, when I got him in my eye. He looked back with a surprised expression in his face. He had bandage around his head and hand, but else he seemed to be fine. I ran over to him. "Vlad, Vlad, your okay? Does it hurt a lot?" He looked back at me still really confused. His mom had her had a hand on his shoulder, and looked at me. "He had hurted his head a little Maddie, you shouldn't shout." I gave a little gasp and I putted a hand front of my lips. "He is still a bit confused right now Maddie, he can't recognize so much and he can't remember so much." I felt so bad for him and my confidence were horrible hurted. More hurted than his hand. "I… I saw he hurted his head..." I whispered and looked Vlad into his eyes. "You fainted and your head were full of blood… I was so worried of you Vlad." I began to cry a little, but took my tears away as good as I could with my hands, while I hided my face from him. "I was so worried. I tried to talk to you, but you couldn't hear me!" Most of all, I just wanted to hug him, but I were afraid of hurting his hand or other places he might have got some bruises. "…Maddie?" I looked back at Vlad's eyes, that had turned slightly brighten. It made me happy to hear his voice again, but… the next he mumbled interested me more. "You… you asked me if I was dead once, right? I couldn't… understand it by there for some reasons. But I would never make myself to leave you Maddie, I promised you that right? Like I said I loved you. I would never leave anyone I loved…"

The hospital wanted to keep him the night over. While in the afternoon, my mom was trying to talk to me. "Come on honey, he weren't even close to die. His body were just protecting himself for further harm, that's why he had a black out. Why so worried?" I sat in the coach, not saying a word. I couldn't concentrate about the homework. "I am not worried about him mom… I bet he is too stubborn to do that." I said, while I tried to smile. "I am just thinking about… do you think I am a good enough friend for him? He wants to do everything to make me happy, but I just got him hurted… Maybe it's why people never wanted to be my friend, because they knew it!" I began to cry and my mom wrapped her arms around me. "No no, honey, don't ever think that! It weren't your fault that some stupid boys threw your ball up in the tree and it weren't your fault he slipped. It aren't your fault that people haven't been friends with you before, it's their lose. Your wonderful little girl, listen to me! You're wonderful!" She didn't tell me, something I haven't heard from others mouths before. But it made me calmer for some reasons.


End file.
